Love and Healing?
by EvilRegality93
Summary: Emma, Regina and Henry are living together, effectively in exile. That is until Cora appears and threatens the entire kingdom. Will Regina choose to help them? Can Emma heal her broken relationship with her family? Sequel to Love and Punishment. Definite SQ! Rated M for language, violence and maybe some smut...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is the start of the sequel to Love and Punishment as promised! I'm not going to lie... this may not make that much sense if you haven't read the original. There will be a lot of references to past events and the relationships between characters are all as a result of what happened previously. If anyone requests it I will write a mini summary and add it in here but I don't really want to ruin L&P for anyone who decides they do want to read it... So for now I'll just leave it. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Regina woke up in a panic after yet another nightmare. She'd dreamt that she was still in her cell, that Emma had abandoned her once and for all. She could still hear the blonde's words. "You deserve everything you're getting. You are evil. Did you really think someone like me could ever love you? You disgust me." A loud sob escaped her before she could stop it.

"Mmm… Gina? You ok?" Emma asked, still half asleep.

Regina didn't respond. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly. Emma reluctantly dragged herself out of her groggy state.

"Hey, did you have another nightmare?"

The brunette nodded. She was pulled into Emma's arms.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" Emma was well aware that Regina had been having horrible dreams almost every night this month. Every night since they'd escaped from Snow. She could guess what the nightmares were about but Regina never wanted to discuss them. "Please? Maybe I can help."

Regina squeezed her eyes shut. She really didn't want to relive it, it would make it all too real. But the way Emma was looking at her with those big green eyes, how could she say no again?

"You left me there," she began, her fingers tracing patterns on the blanket covering them, "you said you could never love anyone so… so... evil."

"Regina. Look at me." When she didn't comply, Emma gently titled her chin upwards until their eyes met. "I'd never leave you. I didn't and I never will. I wish I could make you believe that. I love you so much I don't even know how to put it into words."

"I know you do. I just don't know how it's possible. I feel like this is the dream and I'm really back _there_. I'm scared I'm going to wake up there without you. I can't lose you Emma."

"And you won't. You aren't dreaming this." Emma pinched her arm. "See?"

Both women began to laugh. Regina visibly relaxed and stuck her elbow into the blonde's ribs in retaliation for the pinch.

"Come on Miss Swan, we need to wake Henry up."

* * *

About half an hour later the family of three were sitting around the table in the Great Hall discussing breakfast options.

"Come on then Kid, what do you fancy?"

"How about chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate sauce, sprinkles and whipped cream?"

"Henry," Regina chided gently, "how about something a bit less sugary?"

"What about these?" Emma waved her hand and a stack of plain pancakes appeared, along with a huge bowl of strawberries.

The three of them all helped themselves, apparently happy with the compromise.

In the last few weeks Emma's magic had advanced beyond recognition. Regina, who refused to let Emma remove the bracelet binding her own magic, had been giving her lessons.

"Mom? What are you teaching Ma today? Can I watch?"

"Not this time dear. Emma is going to need her full concentration for this particular lesson."

Emma audibly gulped. That didn't sound good.

"What is it?" She asked cautiously.

"Healing."

"What? If even you never learnt to heal people, how the hell am I meant to do it? I'm still a beginner. I'm definitely not ready for that."

"You are ready dear. Your magic is pure, mine was not. That's why I could never manage it. Besides, you don't have much of a choice, it isn't like we can just pop down to the Emergency Room if something happens to one of us is it? You need to know how to do this."

"Urgh. I suppose so. Henry maybe you should sit this one out."

"But I want to help!" Henry began to argue.

Emma looked towards Regina. She was obviously serious about this. If she thought Henry shouldn't be around there would be a good reason for it. "Henry, if you promise to give me and your mom a couple of hours alone then I'll go riding with you this afternoon."

"Fine." The boy finished his breakfast and stood. "I'll find something to do. I really miss having a TV though."

"You and me both Kid."

He left for his bedroom. Emma cleared the plates away with another sweep of her hand.

* * *

Emma and Regina were sitting on the floor of one of the libraries. Even the former Mayor had conceded that three libraries were unnecessary so they'd converted it into a training room.

"Before we begin Emma, I must be honest, this won't be easy. Just give it your best shot."

"I'll try. What do I have to do?"

"Well first we have to give you something to heal." Regina picked up a knife from the floor beside her. Emma hadn't even notice it.

"Woah, woah, woah! What are you doing?" Emma yelled as she grabbed the other woman's wrist.

"I told you. We need an injury otherwise you won't have anything to heal."

"Wait? You want to cut yourself? We don't even know if I can heal it yet! I'm not agreeing to this."

"I was serious earlier. You need to learn how to do this. What if something were to happen to Henry? This is what we need to do to be able to protect him. It's just a cut dear. I've dealt with worse."

"I know you have, that's what makes it worse. Let me cut myself."

"It's even harder to heal yourself than someone else. Trust me. This is the best way."

Emma absolutely hated this but Regina was right. What if Henry got hurt? She couldn't let that happen.

"Alright, as long as it's only a small cut." She released Regina's arm.

Before Emma could change her mind, Regina dragged the blade down the entire length of her forearm, wincing slightly from the pain.

"What the fuck Regina?! Oh God! What have you done?"

"Magic is tied to emotion, you need some extra motivation. Jut hold your hands over it and concentrate. Imagine warmth and light spreading from your palms and into me." She held her arm out for Emma. "Go on."

"I can't."

"You can. I trust you."

Emma's shaking hands hovered over the large wound, her tongue poked out slightly as she concentrated. Nothing happened.

"Fuck! Come on!" She tried again. Still nothing.

Regina was starting to feel dizzy. Maybe she shouldn't have cut herself quite that badly after all. She hadn't actually been expecting Emma to succeed this time. Healing was one of the most difficult forms of magic in existence, even for someone as naturally gifted as the blonde. They had to start somewhere though.

She looked up from her arm, the pep talk she'd been preparing to give sticking in her throat at the sight of Emma crying.

"Oh Emma! Don't cry."

"Why not? I can't do it and you're bleeding everywhere!"

Regina looked back at her arms. Her face lit up.

"No I'm not. Look. The bleeding's stopped."

She was right. The cut was still there and admittedly looked pretty bad but it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"But you still have a gaping hole in your arm Regina! So what if I managed to get rid of the blood?"

"Stopping bleeding can save a life! It's amazing. I'm so proud of you!"

Emma didn't respond. She was still crying. With a further wave of her hand a bandage appeared around Regina's arm.

"We'll try again tomorrow." Regina said softly.

"What? No we won't, you will not end up with any more scars because of me. We're done."

Regina flinched. She usually tried to ignore the newer marks littering her skin, the ones caused by her incarceration, just like she'd learnt to disregard all of her other scars. "None of those are because of you. They weren't your fault."

"Of course they are my fault. Every single one of them. You got them because of _my_ parents, because _I _came to visit you, because _I_ didn't get you out quick enough. I didn't protect you."

Regina got to her knees and wrapped Emma into a hug. "You saved me Emma. Despite everything you still saved me. Anything that happened before that doesn't matter to me." She kissed the troubled blonde then, trying to express all of her love for the woman through her lips.

They broke apart with a gasp.

"I should go and sort myself out before my ride with Henry."

Regina watched her go sadly. The past month had been difficult for all of them, but perhaps most so for Emma. Since their escape it had just been the three of them and Emma wasn't as used to the isolation. She'd finally found her parents after a lifetime of searching and then lost them almost immediately. Despite everything they'd done, Regina knew that Emma still missed them. She didn't blame her either. She knew better than most how difficult family could be.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Snow stood in the empty Great Hall of Regina's old palace. Something had told her that her daughter was here but the entire castle was deserted. She sighed heavily.

It had been just over a month since she'd last seen Emma, an entire month with no news. Anything could have happened to her and Henry in that time. They were new to this world so their safety was now entirely in the hands of Regina and she'd be lying if she said that didn't scare the hell out of her.

Tears began to blur her vision but she forced them back. What had she done? She'd regretted everything since the second her daughter and grandson had (literally) vanished from her life but it was too late to make amends. She couldn't even find them.

A distant sound of crying reached her ears, it sounded familiar. "Emma?" she asked out loud, spinning round towards the noise. Nothing. She was still alone, it was probably just her guilty conscience.

She pulled an envelope from her jacket pocket. She'd written Emma a letter this morning before setting out. Even if she'd found her, Snow was all too aware that she may not have been granted an audience with her daughter. This was the only way she could think of to apologise. Even though it was clear the blonde wasn't here, maybe one day she would be. It was Snow's best chance of reaching out to her daughter. She had to try something. She set the letter down on the stone floor and departed sadly.

* * *

Emma was still shaking after that horrible magic lesson. She tried to be mad at Regina for putting her though that but she couldn't quite manage it. The only person she was angry at was herself. She'd failed. She'd hurt Regina yet again. She obviously wasn't good enough.

As she crossed through the Great Hall she stopped in her tracks. Someone had been here. She'd used every protection spell Regina could think of to shield the castle. To anyone who entered, it would appear completely abandoned. The intruders wouldn't be able to see the inhabitants even if they were standing next to each other. However, the reverse was also true, a whole army could be inside the palace and Emma would have no idea. But someone had been here; on the floor near the entrance was an envelope.

Emma tentatively knelt down to retrieve it. She froze. It was Snow's writing.

* * *

Regina opened the door to library, ready to leave, and nearly had a heart attack. Emma was on the other side, obviously about to re-enter.

"Gods! You scared me Emma!"

"Sorry. I just needed to talk to you."

"I'm sorry I upset you and we don't have to try again tomorrow if you aren't ready but…"

Emma interrupted her. "No, it's not about that." She lifted the envelope in her hand. "Look."

Regina instantly recognised the writing, both from their days as step-mother and step-daughter and from all of Henry's school reports. "Snow? She was here?"

"She must have been. At least we know our enchantments work I guess."

Regina took the blonde's hand and led her to a nearby couch.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really," she answered honestly, "Do I read it?"

"That's up to you. Whatever you want."

"Will you read it for me first? Then you can tell me what to do." Emma knew she was being childish but it all suddenly seemed far too complicated.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do my love. You need to decide. I'll be here for you though. If you want me to read it _with_ you I will. Equally, if you want me to go…"

"No! Please stay."

Emma took a deep breath and opened the envelope with shaking hands, making sure to hold it so that Regina would be able to read it too.

_Emma, _

_My darling daughter. I don't know if you will ever read this letter but I hope with all my heart that you will. _

_I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for everything that's happened. I swear I had no idea how much Regina was suffering. I hope you know that I would never have allowed that to happen knowingly. _

_I genuinely believed I was acting in your best interests. I just wanted to protect you and Henry. In my mind Regina was just the Evil Queen. I didn't think she could ever be anything more but maybe she can be, as long as she has you to guide her. I knew the girl she once was. I loved her too. I hope you get to see that side of her. _

_Your father and I miss you terribly and even though we don't deserve it, maybe one day you can learn to forgive us. You need to know that we love you and if you ever decide you want to come back to then we will welcome you with open arms. Until that day I won't stop looking for you. _

_I'm sorry Emma._

_All my love, _

_Your mother._

Regina and Emma continued to stare at the parchment long after they had finished reading, each trying to sort through their emotions.

Regina was beyond confused. She could tell that Snow's words were genuine but forgiveness was not in her nature. A part of her wanted to tear up the letter, throw it in the fire and watch it burn. Did that idiot really think that a few well-chosen words could undo all the hurt she'd caused Emma? Yet she also knew how much Emma needed her family, even if she wouldn't admit it. Maybe it would be enough for her? Then what would happen?

Regina risked a glance at the woman sitting next to her. It was a heart breaking sight. Her usually bright eyes had darkened with hurt. Emma tried to get herself under control once she realised she was being watched.

Emma didn't think she could talk. Instead she decided to kiss the brunette. It was desperate and needy but loving all the same. She wanted the distraction. This was much simpler.

Normally Regina would have tried to stop Emma from distracting herself with the physical instead of dealing with the emotional, but for once she allowed it. Emma needed this more than anything right now and Regina was damned if she wasn't going to give her exactly what she needed.

She deepened the kiss, earning a moan of approval from the blonde.

"Lock the door." Regina instructed. Emma obeyed, using her magic to turn the key, without breaking the kiss. The letter fluttered unnoticed to the ground.

When they emerged from the library an hour later Emma was feeling much better.

* * *

Snow returned to Regina's palace a week or so later and noticed that her envelope had gone. She couldn't help but hope she was one step closer to getting her daughter back.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:Hope you enjoyed it! **

**I'll hopefully update again in a couple of days. I'm about to go back to Uni so I won't have as much time to write and I don't have very much pre-written. I'm doing it as I go. Though that does mean that if you have any recommendations I can probably try to incorporate them into future chapters. Just leave a review letting me know :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've decided to write slightly shorter chapters so I can update quicker. Hope that's okay with everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Once a week Snow made the journey to Regina's palace and left a new letter. Each one was gone by the time she next returned. She could only hope that it was Emma who was taking them. She still had no idea where her daughter was, no proof that she was okay. She examined every inch of the palace looking for traces of her but found nothing.

She filled the letters with news of their kingdom, with messages from others like Red and Cinderella, but most importantly she filled them with her regret. Emma needed to know just how sorry she was.

* * *

Emma started to read the latest message from Snow. It was becoming easier to read them without getting overly emotional.

She finally believed that her mother was sorry. It just wasn't enough. If she forgave her then what sort of message would that send to Regina? That she valued her mother more than her? That what Snow had done was acceptable, was forgiveable? She wouldn't do that to her. Ever.

She was thankful for the messages from her friends though. She did miss them. She'd never really had friends before Storybrooke, it was hard to let them go again.

The last paragraph of the letter caught her attention. _Quite a few people have been going missing recently. We've had to employ extra guards. Please make sure you stay safe. I think it must be the ogres._

Wait? Ogres were real? She hadn't seen ANYTHING like that since living here.

"Are ogres real Gina?" She asked the brunette sitting opposite her.

"Yes but they're very rare. Why?"

"Apparently they've been making people disappear…"

"Making them disappear? What do you mean?" Emma handed her the letter, watching as Regina read it. She looked concerned.

"Is it something we need to worry about? We'll be safe won't we? I've never even seen any round here."

"That's the problem. They tend to avoid populated areas unless they're really desperate for food but if that were the case there would be hundreds of deaths, not just a few disappearances. It doesn't add up."

"Maybe things have changed while you were away?"

"I don't know Emma. I don't like the sound of this."

"What should we do?"

"Nothing yet. We'll keep an eye on the situation. Just make sure you have your sword on you at all times when you're outside the castle grounds okay?"

"Of course. We'll be extra careful until we know what's going on."

* * *

The next letter almost ruined everything.

Emma screamed and threw it straight into the fire.

"Emma? What's wrong?"

The blonde was pacing back and forth, barely able to contain her anger.

"How dare she? After all she's said! I really thought she was starting to change!"

"What did she say?" Regina questioned.

"She thinks you tried to kill her!"

Whatever Regina had been expecting, it certainly wasn't that. "What?"

"Someone tried to kill her. So just automatically assumes it was you. Fucking bitch! She told me I had to take Henry and run before you hurt us too. If I could punch her straight in her smug face…"

"Someone tried to kill her?"

"Yes!" Emma stopped pacing and stared at Regina. She looked scared. "Why the hell aren't you furious about this? She thought it was you. She still thinks you're going to hurt us!"

"Don't you see what this means Emma? This is really bad! What if it's part of an uprising? If someone is trying to get rid of the Royal Family then…" Regina really didn't want to finish her sentence.

"Then what?"

"Then you and Henry would be in danger!"

"No we wouldn't... we're obviously not part of the Royal Family any more!"

"Officially you are. I'll guarantee that you'll still be next on the Order of Succession. Snow won't have changed it, she's hoping you'll return and take up your rightful place. You're both targets! Oh Gods!" She began to hyperventilate.

"Calm down. The person who actually tried to kill her was caught. She just assumed you were behind it. She said something about your signature form of control."

"My signature?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "You mean taking hearts?"

"I don't know. I guess so but it doesn't matter because it wasn't you." Emma tried to pull Regina into a hug but she was shrugged off.

"Emma! If someone was being controlled that way then there are only three possible culprits. Me, Rumplestiltskin and…" she gulped, the words wouldn't come out.

"And who?"

"My mother."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Firstly, for the guest who asked how Snow knows the assassin was missing their heart; that will be mentioned in a future chapter. Secondly, thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'm really struggling to find time to write at the moment but each review gives me more motivation to make the time. I promise I'm trying but it will be at least a few days before the next update. I have to read hundreds and hundreds of pages for my English Lit course. (I'm not even exaggerating!) Please bear with me though!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Snow paced back and forth across the throne room of her own castle. First an attempt on her life and now this? Her husband looked on, trying to find the right words to calm her. "Maybe it was just a trick?" he tried lamely.

Moments before the room had been bustling, full of hundreds of people, now it was just the two of them. Everyone else had been dismissed.

"A trick? Why would anyone do that? Who could even be capable?"

Tears filled her eyes as she remember the event that had her so panicked.

* * *

_Minutes earlier:_

_A long line of villagers waited patiently for their opportunity to speak with the King and Queen. This was their chance to bring any issues to their attention or to try to win their favour. _

_An old man hobbled forward and swept into a low bow with some difficulty. _

_He spoke with a voice that didn't quite sound like his own. "You will deliver Regina to the Queen of Hearts by the next full moon or your entire Kingdom will suffer. You will bring her to the Enchanted Tree on the outskirts of this land. Do not disappoint me." _

_The second the last word left his mouth, his hand reached up, clawing frantically at his chest. A spasm rippled through him and he fell to the floor. He was dead before anyone could reach him. _

* * *

"This could all be Regina's doing. Some sort of twisted revenge. Maybe she'd just trying to scare us."

"David, I really don't think it's her."

"Why not?" he asked angrily, "you agreed that the assassination attempt must have been her. Why not this too?"

"I never truly believed that was her either. I was just scared. The other alternative is just too…"

"You really think this is Cora?" He interrupted her words. Snow had told him all about the Evil Queen's mother many years ago. He was perfectly aware what she was capable of.

"It must be. You heard what he said and I don't know anyone who would dare imitate her."

"Then you must write another letter. Take it to Regina's palace and demand that she turns herself in."

"What?" She turned to her husband in disbelief. "We can't do that. You have no idea what Cora will do to her if she gets her hands on her."

"And you, my love, have no idea what she'll do to the Kingdom if she doesn't."

"No. We have to do the right thing this time. Otherwise we really will have lost our daughter for ever."

Snow stormed from the room. Charming was right about one thing, she needed to write to Regina. They needed to talk to her. They needed her help.

* * *

Since realising the potential danger they were in from Cora, Emma had done little else except practise her magic. She needed to protect her family.

Regina had refused to reveal much about Cora except the fact that she was a formidable enemy. She was powerful, determined and quite literally heartless.

Emma knew that there was more the story but the look in Regina's eyes told her not to push it.

She'd even relented and agreed to try healing again. Yet no matter how hard she tried, she still couldn't do it. She couldn't even get the bleeding to stop any more.

Regina tried to hide her disappointment. If her mother was back then this was vital. She tried to be encouraging. "It's because you're putting too much pressure on yourself. Just relax. It takes positive emotion to make it work not panic and frustration. Just breathe."

"I can't Gina. I need a break."

"Fine. It's lunchtime anyway. I'll go and find Henry while you sort the food out."

* * *

Henry and Regina entered the Great Hall expecting lunch to be waiting for them. Instead all they saw was Emma sitting at the head of the table with a letter in her hand.

"Your mother was here again I take it?" Regina asked. "You don't have to open it if you don't want to."

"It's not for me."

Henry looked at each of his mothers in turn. He knew something was going on but he couldn't quite work it out. "So did Grandma write to me this time?"

"No Henry, it's not for you either." Emma stood and closed the distance between herself and Regina. "It's for you."

Regina couldn't help but feel that this was a bad sign. She opened the letter anyway.

* * *

_Regina, _

_I know I don't have the right to ask this of you but I need your help. _

_I think your mother is back. She's threatened the Kingdom and I don't know what to do. How do I stop her? No one knows her better than you. I need your council and, if you'd grant it, your support. _

_If you agree to help then please meet me tomorrow at your old palace at midday. I hope more than anything that I will see you there but if I don't please keep Emma and Henry safe. She's after you Regina, you need to be prepared for that. _

_I'm sorry. _

_Snow. _

* * *

"Is everything alright Regina? What does she want? If she's still accusing you of…" Emma hesitated, not wanting Henry to know about the assassination attempt, "the A-S-S-A-S…umm." Damn spelling was hard.

"What are you trying to spell?" Henry asked.

"Never mind Kid. But Regina, I will punch her if that's what she's doing."

None of this conversation reached Regina. She couldn't think about anything else except those words. _She's after you. _She felt arms surrounding her waist and instinctively flinched from the touch. Her mother was really back. Even though she'd thought it to be true, this made it so real. This was really happening.

She didn't see the palm as it flew towards her face. The sharp sting of a slap brought her back to her senses.

"Regina!" Emma was shouting her name.

"Emma? Wait, did you just slap me?"

Emma had the good sense to look sheepish. "Yeah sorry about that. You went completely vacant, you weren't even breathing. I didn't know what else to do. What happened? What's in that letter?"

"Your mother knows about Cora. She really is back. Snow White has requested my help in dealing with her. It's time to make a very big decision."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N 2: Just so you know, I didn't have time to proof read so I apologise for any mistakes! Sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so this scene isn't exactly finished but it's long enough for an update. I'll just split it into two parts. I wanted to give y'all something else to read! More to come in the next few days with any luck. I've already made a start. Please R&R! Oh and a big thanks for all the reviews so far!**

* * *

Chapter 5

It was 2am and Henry had long since been sent to bed, despite his very vocal protests.

Emma and Regina were sitting at either end of the large leather coach in front of the fireplace. What had started as a grown-up debate had turned into a full blown argument about two hours ago.

"What's wrong with you? You can't seriously be thinking about doing this!"

"Of course I'm serious! Do you really think I'd sit through hours of your whining if I wasn't? Surely that's proof enough for anyone dear."

Regina wanted to meet with Snow. Emma on the other hand was completely against the idea.

"Don't start acting all high and mighty with me. You're the one being stupid Regina."

"Well as you've made such a rational and well-argued point…"

"You _are_ being stupid! Why the hell would you want to help _her_? After everything she's done. I'd have thought you'd be the last person running to her aid. Explain that to me and I'll agree."

And there was the question Regina had been trying to avoid all night. She really didn't want to explain her motives so instead she fell back into her old stubborn habits. "I don't need you to agree. I'm doing this Emma. I don't need your permission."

"In this you do. It affects all three of us. What if something happens? What if this is some kind of trick to separate us? We're finally together and you want to risk it all for someone you hate. If you don't at least try and explain it to me then I won't lift the protection spell. You won't be able to meet with Snow White even if you try."

Damn. Emma was right, if the protection spell wasn't removed then she and Snow wouldn't be able to see each other.

"I really hate you sometimes Miss Swan."

"Only when you're losing Madam Mayor."

Despite the joke, Regina knew Emma was still waiting for an answer. "Emma…"

"No Regina. I deserve to know this. Please."

"Fine. If you must know, I don't want any more blood on my hands okay? If my mother wants something, she will stop at nothing until she gets it and she will tear this whole world apart looking for me and I need to prevent that from happening, I can't be responsible for any more deaths." The words came out in one long jumble in her embarrassment.

The blonde shuffled along the sofa until she was right next to Regina and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Regina wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Okay. Just a meeting though yeah? You give her some advice and that's it. You'll have done your part."

"That's all I'm asking for. Are you going to be there?"

"Do you really think I'd leave you on your own?"

"But your mother…"

Emma decided that she'd had enough of this particular conversation. She leant forward until their lips met. This was becoming a bit of a habit.

* * *

Just before noon Emma lowered the protection spells on Regina's palace. This was really going to happen. She still hadn't decided if the impending reunion was a good idea or a terrible one. She was leaning towards the latter option.

She was sitting on a chair at their dining table, right next to Regina.

Regina could feel the nervousness rolling off Emma in waves. She took her hand and gave it a firm squeeze. Their fingers remained intertwined.

Emma began to say something but Regina shushed her and nodded towards the door. "Footsteps."

They watched as the heavy oak doors swung open and revealed a worried looking Snow White.

Snow broke out into a huge grin at the sight of her daughter and had to restrain herself from instantly embracing her. Emma didn't look all too pleased to see her.

It was Regina who spoke first. "Take a seat Snow."

Snow sat down opposite the pair without comment. She was surprised how lived in the room felt considering that only yesterday it had been completely bare. Now probably wasn't the best time to comment on it though.

The tension in the room was palpable, they just needed to get on with this. "So it would seem that my mother has returned?"

"I believe so. Unless it was y…"

Emma jumped to her feet and slammed her fist against the wooden table top, making the other two women jump. "If you dare imply that it was Regina, I swear to God…"

"No, I'm sorry. You're right. Yes, it would appear that Cora is back."

Emma sat back down and pointedly took Regina's hand in her own again. The action caught Snow's eye for a whole other reason.

"You're still wearing the bracelet Blue gave you? You don't have magic? How can you help us defeat Cora without magic? We need to get that off you right away."

"You'll do no such thing."

Snow flinched at the sharpness of her tone. "But why not?"

"I don't want my magic back."

"But we need it."

"No, _you_ need it. I most definitely do not."

"But…"

"She said no!" Emma shouted. Regina gave her hand another firm squeeze in an attempt to calm her.

"Okay," Snow raised her hands in surrender, "But you will help us defeat her?" She held her breath, Regina's answer to this question would change everything.

"I don't really see that I have much of a choice do I?" was Regina's honest answer.

The three women could all see the truth in it. Even if Emma still didn't want to admit it.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this is a continuation of the last chapter really. And guess what? It's actually on time! Hurrah! We're starting to get to the nitty gritty of the story now. It's all planned out in my head, I just need to get it down on paper. It's going to be a bit more action based than I normally write so I hoe you're ll going to like it! For now though... enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Snow wanted a lot more than just advice. That much became clear _very_ quickly.

Emma resisted throwing her mother out then and there but instead settled on half dragging Regina into the kitchens for a little chat.

"Emma you need to calm down. She's right and you know it."

The blonde shook her head in denial. "No I don't. We don't have to go with her. We can just stay here and ride it out. This doesn't have to be our battle."

"We can't hide from her. A protection spell may have fooled your idiotic mother but it won't keep mine away for very long. The only reason she hasn't stormed in here yet is because she's waiting for someone else to do the dirty work, for someone else to hand me over."

"But…"

Regina took Emma's hands in her own and placed a gentle kiss on each palm. "If not for me then for Henry. He'll be safer at your mother's palace. He's a sitting duck here."

Emma snatched her hands away as she struggled to contain her anger.

"I would do anything for you Regina. ANYTHING! Do you really think that's why I'm saying no?"

Regina suddenly seemed to find her shoes particularly fascinating judging from the way she couldn't lift her eyes from them.

"Gina…"

With her eyes still fixed firmly on the floor, Regina did something she'd promised herself not to do. She gave Emma an ultimatum. "Either we go and do this together or I'm leaving. This has to end, one way or another."

"You're going to give yourself up to her aren't you?"

"It's the only way. If she gets what she wants then there will be no need for a war." Regina finally looked up to meet Emma's green eyes. She knew she'd won by the look of devastation in those orbs. If this could really be considered winning.

"Fucking hell! I guess I'll go and tell Snow the good news then."

Emma stormed from the room, leaving Regina staring helplessly after her. She tried to remind herself that this was for the best. She swallowed thickly.

* * *

She had to admit she was unbelievably proud of her kid in that moment. She'd assumed he'd be thrilled to go back to Snow White's palace. The isolation here was hard on him. Yet he'd refused outright when Regina had asked him about it.

"It'll be good for you Henry. You can see all of your old friends and make new ones and act like a proper Prince again."

Henry crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "Nope."

"Why not dear?" There was a definite edge creeping into Regina's voice now. She thought Henry would be the easy one to convince.

"Because they hurt you. You won't be safe."

Emma wanted to make a smug remark but the look on her love's face stopped her short.

Regina knelt down, bringing her eyes level with her son's. "I said I'd be honest with you from now on Henry and that's what I'm trying to do. I will be safer there than I am here. Going with your grandmother is our best chance. Please."

"Why isn't it safe here?"

Regina tried to think of the best way to phrase this. Just because she was being honest didn't mean she had to terrify him. "Because a witch is threatening the Kingdom."

Her son looked at her like she was stupid. "We aren't part of the Kingdom any more Mom. What's it got to do with us?"

"This witch, she's my mother."

Henry considered this new information seriously for a few moments. Regina froze in place, too nervous to even breath. Would she be forced to drag him back against his will?

"You have to stop her don't you? You have to be the hero?"

"I'm certainly going to try."

She was quickly engulfed in a fierce hug that nearly knocked her from her knees.

"Okay. I'll go. I'm really proud of you Mom."

* * *

Their first night at The White palace almost went off without a hitch. Almost.

Emma rose from the table after dinner, ready to get some sleep.

"Bedtime Kid," she told Henry before turning to her parents questioningly, "is he in the same room?"

"Of course, that's his room. We saved it for him. Your's too."

She nodded at Snow's response. "Regina? You ready to turn in?"

"Most definitely." Regina rose and took Emma's outstretched hand. They started to walk away with Henry following behind them.

"Wait!" It was James. "Where are you going?"

Emma and Regina looked at each other in confusion. "To bed. Gina and I have had a pretty long day."

"But we've set up the room Regina was supposed to stay in before."

"I'm sorry, you've what?!"

Charming bristled at her daughter's tone. He didn't like where this conversation was going. He saw the glare his wife was giving him but he carried on regardless, this was a matter of principle. "Don't talk to me like that young lady. Did you really expect us to be okay with the two of you sharing a room?"

"Henry go up to your room please. Your Mom and I will be up to say goodnight in a sec."

Henry obediently left the room. He knew Emma wouldn't let anything bad happen to his Mom.

Emma waited for the door to shut behind him before continuing. "Right. Time for some ground rules. God knows I'm not happy about being here in the first place but if I so much as suspect that you're trying to keep me and Regina apart we are all out of that door. You do not get to interfere in our relationship. You do not get a say in how we live or how we raise our son." She pulled the brunette protectively to her side. "Regina gets treated with the respect you owe her. She damn well deserves it more than anyone else in this godforsaken castle. She could have left you to fight your own battles but she didn't. She's here and you will show some appreciation for that. Am I clear?"

All she received in response was blank stares and shocked nods. She was tempted to push for some sort of guarantee but she knew she'd made her point. She took Regina's hand once more and marched from the room.

She finally risked a glance at Regina. She was praying she wasn't in trouble. She knew how much the other woman hated not being able to speak for herself. Oh crap. Regina was crying.

"Oh Gina! I'm sorry but they…"

She was quickly interrupted. "Thank you Emma. That was amazing."

"Wait these are good tears? Oh thank God! I thought I'd messed everything up again."

"You did perfectly dear. I love you so much."

"I love you too baby."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So for this fic I'm taking some liberties with how magic actually works. Just play along okay? It'll all make sense! Hopefully...**

* * *

Chapter 7:

The next morning saw the reformation of the War Council. Regina and Emma were both given the role of Royal Advisors and asked to attend. No one brought up what had happened the previous evening.

Snow and Charming presided over the meeting.

"We have ten days until the next full moon. That is our deadline. We need to have a full plan of action by then. As you all know I have requested Regina's presence to provide us with as much information as possible on our new foe."

The rest of the Council nodded awkwardly in Regina's general direction in greeting.

"Today's main business is to ascertain Cora's weaknesses and plan accordingly. Regina?"

Regina had been thinking this over all night. In her eyes her mother was invincible,she still felt like a powerless little child in comparison to her. There was only one thing she could think of that could be used against the witch. She didn't know exactly how yet but at least it was something right?

"My magic is elemental. I was born with it inside me, waiting to be summoned. Emma's is the same."

The Blue Fairy interrupted her. "With all due respect, until you agree to let me remove that magic binding bracelet, the form of your magic has little bearing on this discussion. Neither does Emma's. She obviously isn't strong enough." The fairy turned towards Snow. "So your majesty, if I may suggest…"

"Shut it Blue."

Regina couldn't help but smirk. Emma may not always be the most articulate of women but she certainly got to the point.

"With all due respect," Regina echoed back to Blue, "I advise that you don't underestimate Emma again in my presence." She paused while her words sank in. "However, that was not my point. If I had been allowed to finish you would have known that. I was trying to inform you all that my mother's magic works differently."

A small flicker of hope ignited in Snow. "You mean she isn't naturally magical?"

"No. She was taught by Rumplestiltskin as I was, but in the beginning she was completely normal. She's one the few sorcerers in the world to literally start with nothing."

"And how, may I ask, does that help us? She is far from normal now."

Emma's hands automatically clenched into fists. God the Blue Fairy was just asking for a punch.

"I'm surprised you haven't worked it out yourself Blue, being such an expert in magic. It means that she has to verbally cast her magic or draw it from magical objects like her spell books. If we can somehow prevent her from doing that, she should be powerless."

"Should be? Are we honestly going to pin all our hopes on _her_ theories?" Blue was looking around the table as she spoke, silently encouraging the others to agree with her.

"Blue! Get out of here. Now!"

Regina's eyes flew up in shock. It wasn't Emma that had shouted, it was Snow White herself.

"Your majesty?"

"Out, Blue. Your attitude is not helping. You can air your grievances with me later."

The Blue Fairy flew from the room, throwing hateful glances at the former Evil Queen as she left.

"You can continue Regina."

"Right. As I was saying..."

* * *

Regina and Emma were curled up in bed. The blonde's arms were thrown possessively around the body next to her.

"Emma? You awake?"

"Mmhmm. Are you?"

"Really dear? Unless I'm talking in my sleep I think the answer is quite clear."

"Sorry, I'm just tired. Not really thinking straight."

"Well that much is clear."

Emma chuckled to herself. She knew Regina far too well by now to be offended by this mock aggression. She knew what it really meant. "What are you worrying about Gina?"

"What makes you think I'm worried?"

"You're being bitchy."

"I'm always bitchy." Regina tried to sound angry but she couldn't quite stop her traitorous lips from turning up into a smile. She buried her head further into Emma's side to disguise it.

"No you aren't. Not always anyway. What's up?"

Regina weighed up whether or not to share what it was that was bothering her. Instead she asked a simple question, one which she already knew the answer to. "Nothing matters more to you than Henry's safety right? You'd do anything to protect him yes?"

"Of course I'd do anything. Protecting you two is all I care about. Why?"

"I was just checking," she lied smoothly. "Go to sleep dear. Tomorrow will be another long day."

Emma leant down and placed a kiss on top of Regina's dark locks. "N'night."

Regina listened closely to Emma's breathing, she waited for it to even out before she disentangled herself from their embrace. She turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

She knew Emma really would do anything to protect their son and of course she would too. She just wished their was another way. She would have to remove the bracelet blocking her magic.

Ever since she first believed her mother had returned the thought had been in her mind but she was scared. What if she found her magic more alluring than her new family? It wouldn't be the first time she'd chosen it over her loved ones. What if she let it pull her back towards the darkness? It was so much easier to be Regina, rather than the Evil Queen, without it. Magic was like a drug to her. All it took was one hit, one whiff of the power, to draw her in. But she needed to protect Henry. He would always be worth the risk.

Yesterday, while researching possible ways to defeat Cora, she'd stumbled upon a very powerful protection spell. One that took two people to cast. If she and Emma cast it upon Henry he would be safe once and for all. Even if Cora was standing right in front of the boy she wouldn't be able to see, hear, smell or feel him. She would never know he was there.

She had to do it. The only other person capable of the spell was the Blue Fairy and there was no way in hell she'd entrust something this important to that little moth.

Once she'd made her decision once and for all she suddenly felt a lot calmer. It was definitely the right thing to do. She would just get Emma to promise to re-bind her magic again as soon as the spell was complete. Everything would be fine.

She closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Next chapter is complete! Hurrah! You know the drill, please R&R!**

**A/N 2: I forgot to mention. If you haven't read Love and Punishment then there is one thing you need to know before this chapter; it was Gold who poisons Henry with the apple turnover, not Regina, and they both know it (now). **

* * *

Chapter 8:

The War Council, minus the Blue Fairy, were once again sitting around the large circular table all talking among themselves.

"Quiet." The room instantly fell silent at Snow's command. "I have some good news and some bad news I'm afraid. Our fear that the mermaids would join Cora's forces in the event of war seem to have been wrong. However, they have also refused to aid our forces in the battle. Ariel says…"

Regina jumped to her feet. "Wait! Ariel has her voice back?"

Snow looked like she was contemplating slapping the former Queen until a warning glare from her daughter stayed her hand. "Regina, do you really think now is the right time to be dragging up these old…" she struggled to find the right word, "…grievances?"

"I swear that's not what this is about."

Emma could hear the excitement in Regina' voice. That was enough to grab her attention. At the mention of mermaids her mind had started to wander. "What are you thinking Gina?"

"I took her voice!" Everyone looked blankly at her. Why was she surrounded by such imbeciles? "I took her voice. If we could find an enchantment strong enough to do the same to my mother…"

"Then she wouldn't be able to verbally cast spells." Snow finished for her.

Emma thought this sounded way too good to be true. "So she'd be powerless?"

"I believe so. As long as we keep her separated from her spell books too."

"Alright sister," Grumpy addressed the Evil Queen for the first time since her arrival, "Say you're right. Why hasn't anyone tried it before?"

"It would take an exceptional level of magic to remove her voice. Far more than it took to do the same to that stupid mermaid."

"Regina!"

She looked up at Snow. "Sorry."

Emma was turning all this information over in her mind. "Can I have a word with Regina in private a second?"

"I don't see why not. Why don't we reconvene in half an hour?" Everyone filed from the room silently while Regina and Emma remained in their seats. The blonde was fidgeting even more than usual.

"Emma, is everything okay?"

"If we go ahead with the plan to protect Henry, to give you back your magic, would you be strong enough to do this too?"

"No. My mother and I are theoretically too equally matched, it wouldn't work."

"What about us together? Can we do it?"

"I honestly don't know. I haven't seen her in decades, I have no idea how strong she is now. We'd have to be close to her to even try and if it failed… well let's just say that we wouldn't get a second attempt."

Emma rested her head on her arms. That wasn't a chance she wanted to take. She didn't want to be here at all, let alone do something that would risk leaving Henry all alone. "So what do we do?"

"Rumplestiltskin."

Emma snapped her head up to look at Regina. "You want to go to Gold about this? He's just lucky I haven't hunted him down and shoved his head on a pike yet."

Regina stood and began pacing the floor. Emma's eyes never left her. "I don't _want _to but I know for a fact he has something that can help. We can make a deal."

"We don't have anything he wants. He won't make a deal."

Regina halted her pacing. "He'll want a truce." She came to sit by Emma once more. "I imagine he knows exactly how much we want to shove his head on a pike as you so eloquently put it. If we agree that no harm will come to him then I'm sure he would help us. He won't want to jeopardise his happy ending."

"I cannot forgive him for what he did to Henry. How can you even suggest that?"

"I didn't say we had to forgive him. I'm merely stating that if we promise not to kill him we may actually survive to see Henry grow up." She really didn't mean to lose her temper but there was something in Emma's tone, it was as if the blonde thought she was being a bad mother for wanting to do this. It made her furious. "Surely even _you_ can see the sense in that."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! Besides, do I need to remind you that if it were up to me _Madam Mayor_ we wouldn't be here at all? I wanted to stay at your place but no we had to come and save my fucking parents."

"And need I remind you that hiding away would only have ended in bloodshed? This is the only way! Why are you even arguing about this with me? I'm the evil one with an all-consuming obsession with revenge remember? You're the Saviour! You're not supposed to want him dead!"

"I'm not the Saviour and you aren't fucking evil! We're mothers and anyone who hurts our son is on my shit list. I'd do anything to protect him!"

"Then why won't you do this? You can hate Rumplestiltskin all you want, just don't hurt him and we have a chance at being a family again!" Regina's heart suddenly constricted painfully. "Unless you don't want that any more." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Emma rose to her feet. "You know that's not what this is about Regina. You can tell Snow I'll make a deal with Rumple tomorrow."

Regina watched as she walked towards the door. "Emma, where are you going?"

"I need some space. I'll be in the grounds if you need me."

She walked from the room, desperately trying to hold it together. Why did everything always have to be so god damned hard? Hadn't they earned the right to just live their happy ending? Maybe there was no such thing after all.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Ok please don't hate me for leaving it in such an angsty place. This is as far as I've written but I really wanted to publish it! I'm sorry! A huge thank you for all the lovely reviews so far. I'm glad my hatred of the Blue Fairy isn't putting you off. I can't help but make her a bitch when I write. It just happens!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I'm back from my hiatus! I've taken the time to edit the previous chapters of this story here and there. (Just little things, nothing serious has changed.) I'm going to update once a week from now on. For now though, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review if you have the time :)**

* * *

Chapter 9:

She hadn't seen Emma since her dramatic exit a few hours ago. She'd had to sit through the rest of the war council on her own. Everyone had accepted her plan to go to Rumplestiltskin, albeit hesitantly. Paying the price of a deal with him was the lesser of two evils here.

Regina wanted to make things better between herself and Emma but she didn't know where to begin, she wasn't even certain what she'd done wrong this time. She sighed heavily, annoyed at herself for being so bad a this sort of thing. Manipulation and scheming she could manage, but this? She really didn't know how to love very well.

She hesitantly headed up the staircase to their bedroom, hoping that Emma would be there like they'd arranged this morning. The time had come to cast the protection spell on Henry.

Opening the door a crack, she peered into the room. Emma and Henry were lying on the bed side by side, their bodies mirroring each other perfectly. Thank the Gods; she was here.

Henry spotted her first and sat up, swinging his legs round and onto the floor, "Hey Mom. What's going on? Ma won't tell me anything!"

Emma remained on her back, her eyes stubbornly fixed on the canopy hanging over the bed. It looked like Regina was explaining this all on her own. Great. "Henry, I need you to listen to everything I have to say before you jump to any conclusions okay?"

Henry nodded his head solemnly, instantly recognising the seriousness of the conversation they were about to have. "Go ahead."

So Regina did. She explained all about the spell she'd found that would protect him, she even talked him through the reasons why he was in danger in the first place, at least enough to prove why this was necessary. She didn't want to scare him but she knew her son well enough to know that he would want the _whole_ truth before he'd agree to anything.

He seemed to be taking the idea of the spell reasonably well. He'd grown accustomed to Emma using her magic, her good magic, around him. However, his face fell when she admitted that she'd need to use her own magic too.

Henry hesitated a second to check she was finished speaking before responding. "Do I really get a choice in this or are you going to do it whatever I say?"

Regina's instant reaction was to tell him that of course he had a choice but she stopped herself. What would she do if he refused? She couldn't promise him that she wouldn't go behind his back. Quite the opposite in fact. "Honestly? I don't know. I want to respect your opinion dear, I really do, but I want you safe more," she gave him a sad smile, "I'm your mother, it's my job to keep you safe even if that means you're cross with me."

"But you're so much better without magic! If you get it back…. I… I just don't want to lose you again."

She swallowed thickly, desperately trying to think of the right words to make him feel better. Before she had the chance though, Emma finally decided to chime in, "It'll only be long enough to cast the spell Henry, then I'm rebinding her magic. Ten minutes tops." Her voice was flat and she still hadn't moved from her spot on the bed but at least she was helping now.

Henry grabbed Regina's hands and pulled her gently down into a crouching position so their eyes were level. The look he gave her was far too intense for a boy so young, it felt like he was looking right into her soul. "Promise me it'll only be for ten minutes. Promise me you won't decide to keep it once you've got magic back again."

"She won't have a choice Kid. I'm binding it whether she wants me to or not. I've already promised."

Their son ignored her completely, his eyes still fixed firmly on Regina's. "Promise me Mom."

"I promise Henry, just until you're safe."

Henry rolled his eyes dramatically, looking every bit like her son, "That's a different promise and you know it."

Regina couldn't help but be impressed, their son was smart. "Fine. I promise no longer than ten minutes."

He nearly knocked her over as he flung himself at his mother for a hug. "Okay then, let's do this. Do you want me to go and get Blue so she give you your powers back?"

"No, luckily we don't need her. Emma can do it."

Henry's face morphed into one of confusion, "But I read about it a while ago, I thought only the person who casts the binding spell can undo it. So why can Ma…?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain later. Right now we need to focus on getting this done okay?" The truth was that Henry was right, Blue normally would have been the only one able to remove the spell. Yet in this case, Emma could too, she was certain of it. The bracelet had been placed on her at the command of the Royal Family so it could also be removed on their orders, or in Emma's case, with their own magic. There was no way Regina was going to remind the blonde exactly how it was that she'd ended up without her magic though. Luckily Henry dropped the subject.

She got to her feet and looked over at the blonde, "Shall we Emma?"

"Mmmhmm." Emma came to stand by them.

Regina briefly summarised how the spell would work. "We have to stand either side of Henry, join hands and literally create a bubble around him. One of us has to concentrate on his safety, one of us has to concentrate on what, or who, we're keeping him safe from. Just follow my lead."

"I guess you'll be handling the last bit?" Regina nodded. "Then I'll do the safety bit."

Regina held out the wrist circled by the magical bracelet. They'd already planned how to do this part. Emma touched her fingers to each side of it and imagined it growing. After a few tense moments Regina could feel the metal getting warm and then loosen. It kept growing until it fell to the floor, the sound echoing around the eerily silent room.

The magic within her began to resurface immediately. Oh gods. She could feel it bubbling in her veins, desperate for an outlet after so long lying dormant. Purple sparks started to explode from her fingers and her skin was practically glowing. She'd forgotten exactly how powerful she was, it was an incredible feeling. Everything in the room began to move, without meaning to she lifted it all off of the floor until it was levitating a few feet in the air.

It was the look of fear on her son's face that finally made her stop. She willed herself to control it, commanding the power to bend to her will. Slowly it started to work. "Okay. I'm ready."

Emma and Henry exchanged a worried glance before deciding to just get this over and done with. They moved into position beside her.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So after reading your reviews I decided I'd re-write this chapter to hopefully appease all you Henry-haters out there, at least a bit. Sorry if it's a bit rushed, I wanted to post it tonight. There's a couple of other reviews I want to address but I'll do it at the end so I don't give anything away! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Emma could feel the magic in the air, it was so strong she could practically taste it. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before, the pure power of it was incredible.

Streams of white light shot out from the two women's hands, forming a circle around Henry. The light continued to spread and grow brighter until Emma could no longer make out her son's form. She wanted to reach out and touch him, just to check he was still there, but the gentle squeeze of Regina's fingers reminded her to stay focused.

She forced herself to concentrate on the emotions that would hopefully keep him safe; the strength of her love for him, the agony of potentially losing him and every other motherly feeling she possessed until it physically started to hurt.

Blue and purple sparks exploded from the white orb, sending the blonde flying backwards until she landed on the bed with a thump.

Shakily, she sat up and exhaled in relief at the sight of Henry still standing in the exact same spot, completely unharmed. Her eyes automatically scanned the room for Regina, finally finding her lying on the floor in a crumpled heap against the far wall.

"Shit! Regina!" She launched herself towards the unconscious brunette and dropped to her knees beside her. "Come on Regina! You need to wake up." She was practically wrenching Regina's shoulders out of their sockets as she tried to shake her awake.

"You're going to give me whiplash if you keep that up." Regina managed to quip, her eyes still shut.

Emma thanked any god that was listening before retorting, "Stop moaning woman. Are you okay?"

Regina sat up fully and rested her back against the wall. "I think so. What happened exactly?"

"We got knocked on our asses by our super combo magic. That's what happened."

She slumped against the wall next to Regina and watched as Henry sat on the brunette's other side, his head leaning against her shoulder.

"How do we know if it worked?"

"I think the fact that I woke up all the way over here proves that it worked. Powerful magic tends to have that effect."

Emma punched Regina in the arm. "You knew that was going to happen didn't you? Some warning would have been nice!"

"I made sure you were standing in front of the bed. You had a soft landing did you not?"

"I guess so. Softer than you anyway."

"Well then. I have to admit I wasn't expecting it to be quite that… explosive."

Emma couldn't help but feel proud about that, she was pretty sure she knew what it meant. "So our joint magic is even stronger than you thought yeah?"

Regina could practically see the cogs turning in Emma's head. "Emma…"

"That's what it means isn't it? Come on Regina, tell me I'm wrong. If we fight this together we'd be unstoppable. We can win."

"Don't do this now. You promised me."

Henry looked between them both, trying to piece together what his moms were talking about. He watched Emma as she shook her head.

"But…"

"No. We can win without it. When I start relying on magic too much things start to go terribly wrong for everyone. You're binding it again." Regina felt the small hand of her son slip into her own and found him smiling up at her.

"Fine." Emma huffed before summoning the binding bracelet from the floor and into her hand. "How do I do this?"

* * *

"Mom! You're doing this on purpose! Stop it!"

Regina could feel the tears prickling in her eyes as she watched the bracelet fly across the room once more. No matter what Emma tried, the cuff was being repelled before it could get anywhere near her wrist. "Henry, I swear I'm not! I honestly don't know what's happening."

Emma tried to conjure the bracelet straight onto Regina's arm rather than putting it on and then magically shrinking it. Before it had even appeared, Regina vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Shit!"

Emma spun around towards the voice and found the brunette standing a few paces behind her. Wow, Regina never swore, especially not in front of Henry.

"Gina? What's going on?"

"I don't know!"

Henry jumped in before Emma could respond, "I don't believe you! You're lying. This was all a trick to get your magic back wasn't it? I hate you!" He ran from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Regina watched him go, a flood of tears finally breaking through her defences. She turned to face the blonde, "Emma, I'm not…"

Emma stepped towards Regina and wrapped her arms tightly around her. "I know. It's okay." Their hands found each other as they broke apart. "How about you stay here and have a look through the spell books you brought with you and see if you can figure out what the hell is going on. I'll go and deal with our son."

* * *

Emma found Henry sitting under one of the apple trees in the palace grounds. She took a few deep breaths as she approached him, desperately trying to calm herself down. She'd never been this angry with the Kid before.

"Hey Ma," He took in the way she was practically shaking with anger before continuing, "I didn't think you'd be mad at her too. It looked like you'd fallen for her lies again."

She sat down beside him, trying and failing once more to contain her ever building anger. She clenched her fists tightly until her nails bit into her palms. "I'm not mad at her. I say this with love but right now you're being a little shit. Do you realise that if you were anyone else I would have completely lost it at you for the way you just treated her?"

Henry's brows furrowed in confusion, "Wait, me? You're angry at me? I didn't even do anything!"

She knew Regina would kill her for his but it was about time that Henry had a little reality check. No son of hers was going to act like a spoilt brat.

"Actually you have done something, you hurt her. Again. Every time she does something that doesn't fit in with your perfect image of how she should be behaving, you treat her like crap. I keep telling you that the world isn't black and white. You blame everything on her and it's just not fair. She doesn't deserve it."

"Stop defending her! She does deserve it! She lied to us!"

"She didn't lie, this is not her fault."

"That's what she wants you to think! You know how good a liar she is, I mean duh! She's the Evil Queen."

Emma shot to her feet, towering over her son as she practically screamed at him. "If I ever hear those words coming out of your mouth again, so help me I will…" She caught sight of his terrified face and instantly felt awful. Damn she was crap at this sort of thing.

She sunk back down to the floor beside him before continuing in a much softer voice, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you but please don't call her that name. She isn't that person anymore. Right now she's just a mother who is doing everything she can to protect her son and do right by her family. This was all for you Henry, not some clever scheme to regain her powers. She loves you more than anything and hearing you say something like that would probably break her heart."

It may not have been good parenting but the shock of seeing Emma so furious at him seemed to have worked. Henry's head slumped forward, his chin pressed into his chest. "I know, I didn't mean that. I swear I didn't. I'm sorry."

Emma pulled Henry sideways into a hug. "I know you don't mean it, but I don't think she does. Just watch what you say when you're upset yeah? And have some faith in her, that's what family does after all."

The pair stood up and headed back for the palace hand in hand. "Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"If for some reason we can't bind your mom's magic again, I need you to try to accept it. No calling her evil or guilt tripping her. I promise you I won't let anything happen to her or let her start down any dark paths. Together we can help her deal with it all."

"Do you really think she's stuck with her magic now then?"

"I don't know but we'll figure it out either way. Let's go see if she's figured anything out yet."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: So Henry is going to be less of a little shit from now on, at least I'm going to try, he does always come out quite annoying when I write. **

**A/N 2: A couple of people seem upset that I'm suggesting Regina shouldn't have magic back. So to clarify: I am writing it this way because I think that's what Regina would feel right now. Magic has always brought her pain and she has no reason to think this time will be any different. I don't agree at all. I'm intending on changing her thought processes about magic for her over the next few chapters because *spoiler* it's here to stay. **

**Please keep reviewing if you have time, I love reading them! **


End file.
